There are various bleeding disorders caused by deficiencies of blood coagulation factors. The most common disorders are hemophilia A and B, resulting from deficiencies of blood coagulation factor VIII and IX, respectively. Another known bleeding disorder is von Willebrand's disease.
In plasma FVIII exists predominantly in a noncovalent complex with VWF and acts as a cofactor for activated factor IX in the membrane bound activated factor X generating complex.
Several attempts have been made to prolong the half-life of non-activated FVIII either by reducing its interaction with cellular receptors (WO 03/093313A2, WO 02/060951A2), by covalently attaching polymers to FVIII (WO 94/15625, WO 97/11957 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,300), by encapsulation of FVIII (WO 99/55306), by introduction of novel metal binding sites (WO 97/03193), by covalently attaching the A2 domain to the A3 domain either by peptidic (WO 97/40145 and WO 03/087355) or disulfide linkage (WO 02/103024A2) or by covalently attaching the A1 domain to the A2 domain (WO2006/108590).
Another approach to enhance the functional half-life of FVIII or VWF is by PEGylation of FVIII (WO 2007/126808, WO 2006/053299, WO 2004/075923). PEGylation of VWF (WO 2006/071801) has also been attempted in an effort to indirectly enhance the half-life of FVIII present in plasma. Also fusion proteins of FVIII have been described (WO 2004/101740, WO2008/077616 and WO 2009/156137).
VWF, which is missing, functionally defective or only available in reduced quantity in different forms of von Willebrand disease (VWD), is a multimeric adhesive glycoprotein present in plasma, which has multiple physiological functions. During primary hemostasis VWF acts as a mediator between specific receptors on the platelet surface and components of the extracellular matrix such as collagen. Moreover, VWF serves as a carrier and stabilizing protein for procoagulant FVIII. VWF is synthesized in endothelial cells and megakaryocytes as a 2813 amino acid precursor molecule. The amino acid sequence and the cDNA sequence of wild-type VWF are disclosed in Collins et al. 1987, Proc Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:4393-4397. The precursor polypeptide, pre-pro-VWF, consists of a 22-residue signal peptide, a 741-residue pro-peptide and the 2050-residue polypeptide found in plasma (Fischer et al., FEBS Lett. 351: 345-348, 1994). After cleavage of the signal peptide in the endoplasmic reticulum a C-terminal disulfide bridge is formed between two monomers of VWF. During further transport through the secretory pathway 12 N-linked and 10 O-linked carbohydrate side chains are added. Importantly, VWF dimers are multimerized via N-terminal disulfide bridges and the propeptide of 741 amino acids is cleaved off by the enzyme PACE/furin in the late Golgi apparatus. The propeptide as well as the high-molecular-weight multimers of VWF (VWF-HMWM) are stored in the Weibel-Pallade bodies of endothelial cells or in the α-Granules of platelets.
Once secreted into plasma the protease ADAMTS13 cleaves VWF within the A1 domain of VWF. Plasma VWF consists of a range of multimers ranging from single dimers of 500 kDa to multimers consisting of more than 20 dimers of a molecular weight of over 10,000 kDa. Typically VWF high molecular weight multimers (VWF-HMWM) have the strongest hemostatic activity, which can be measured in ristocetin cofactor activity (VWF:RCo). The higher the ratio of VWF:RCo/VWF antigen, the higher the relative amount of high molecular weight multimers.
Defects in VWF are causal to von Willebrand disease (VWD), which is characterized by a more or less pronounced bleeding phenotype. VWD type 3 is the most severe form in which VWF is completely missing, VWD type 1 relates to a quantitative loss of VWF and its phenotype can be very mild. VWD type 2 relates to qualitative defects of VWF and can be as severe as VWD type 3. VWD type 2 has many sub forms some of them being associated with the loss or the decrease of high molecular weight multimers. Von VWD type 2a is characterized by a loss of both intermediate and large multimers. VWD type 2B is characterized by a loss of highest-molecular-weight multimers.
VWD is the most frequent inherited bleeding disorder in humans and can be treated by replacement therapy with concentrates containing VWF of plasma or recombinant origin. VWF can be prepared from human plasma as for example described in EP 05503991. EP 0784632 describes a method for producing and isolating recombinant VWF.
In plasma FVIII binds with high affinity to VWF, which protects it from premature catabolism and thus, plays in addition to its role in primary hemostasis, a crucial role in regulation of plasma levels of FVIII and as a consequence is also a central factor in the control of secondary hemostasis. The half-life of non-activated FVIII bound to VWF is about 12 to 14 hours in plasma. In von Willebrand disease type 3, where no or almost no VWF is present, the half-life of FVIII is only about 6 hours, leading to symptoms of mild to moderate hemophilia A in such patients due to decreased concentrations of FVIII. The stabilizing effect of VWF on FVIII has also been used to aid recombinant expression of FVIII in CHO cells (Kaufman et al. 1989, Mol Cell Biol).